The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of montbretia grown for use as an ornamental herbaceous perennial for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Crocosmia and will hereinafter be referred to as ‘Walbreyes’.
‘Walbreyes’ is an induced hybrid that resulted from a formal long term breeding program that was established by the inventor in Ireland in 1959 and continued to 1972 when the breeding program was moved to England and continued from 1973 to the present time. The objectives of the breeding program were to produce plants that are free-flowering, even when crowded, with reasonably upward facing flowers, good flower size, with a range of flower colors and attractive markings.
The female parent of ‘Walbreyes’ is an unnamed Crocosmia hybrid and the male parent is an unnamed Crocosmia hybrid. ‘Walbreyes’ resulted from a complex series of induced hybridization between the plants Crocosmia pottsii (unpatented), Crocosmia masonorum (unpatented), Crocosmia ‘Solfatarre’ (unpatented), Crocosmia ‘His Majesty’ (unpatented) and Crocosmia ‘Emily McKenzie’ (unpatented). These induced crosses were conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Sussex, England, producing unnamed hybrids that were crossed in further induced hybridization. ‘Walbreyes’ was selected from the resulting seedlings by the inventor in Sussex in 1998.
‘Walbreyes’ is a clumping perennial ornamental that is sterile, long blooming, and exhibits yellow/orange flowers with red centres. The closest comparison plant is Crocosmia ‘Walberton Yellow’ (unpatented). The characteristics that distinguish ‘Walbreyes’ from the comparison plant are plant height and flower color. The distinguishing characteristics of ‘Walbreyes’, that make it unique from all other Crocosmia known to the inventor, are flower color, short height, flower aspect, sterility, and free flowering.
‘Walbreyes’ was first asexually propagated in 1999 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Sussex, England. The method used for asexual propagation was division. Since that time under careful observation, ‘Walbreyes’ has remained stable and true to type through successive generations of asexual propagation.